Użytkownik:Umbreon99/Coś/Karola/Aqua
Aqua - pierwszy pokemon Karo z Unovy. Ewoluował z Oshawotta i Dewotta. Historia Jako Oshawott W Unovie thumb|left|200px|Oshawott podczas swojego debiutu Oshawott po raz pierwszy zauważył Karolę w labolatorium profesor Juniper. Od razu bardzo ją polubił ze względu iż młoda trenerka nazwała go uroczym i słodkim. Od tego momentu malec nie mógł przestać się do niej przytulać, dlatego właśnie nastolatka postanowiła wybrać jego. Od tego momentu stał się pupilem trenerki oraz jej głównym pokemonem. Swoją pierwszą bitwę odbył w mieście Stration przeciwko Pansagowi Cilana. Po zaciętej walce, jak to stwierdziła Paula "cudem udało mu się pokonać trawiastą małpkę". Przez to, że poke-wydra była o krok od porażki wzięła sobie głęboko do serca treningi. Aqua w każdy z nich wkładał sto procent swoich możliwości i nie dawał za wygraną. Był też ostatnim wyborem Karoli do walki przeciwko Lenorze i jej Stoutlandzie. Tak jak podczas pierwszej bitwy Oshawott był o krok od porażki. Uratowała go tylko i wyłącznie wola walki dzięki której aktywował swoją zdolność - strumień. W tym momencie poke-wydra tak samo jak jego trenerka byli załamani. Nie wiedziali co dalej zrobić. Przecież tak długo trenowali przed walką z Lenorą, a i tak jak poprzednie wygrali dzięki szczęściu. Z "depresji" wycięgnęła ich Paula. Powiedziała, że nie mogą beczeć, ani się załamywać, tylko jeszcze więcej trenować, bo przecież każdy z następnych liderów będzie coraz silniejszy. Motywacja przyjaciółki podziałała i Aqua wraz z Karo zaczęli jeszcze częściej i intensywniej trenować. thumb|right|200px|Oshawott podczas specjalnego treningu W końcu Karola wymyśliła specjalny trening dla swojego pupila. Polegał on na tym, że Oshawott przywiązywał z tyłu na plecy kamień, który go obciążał. Dzięki czemu trenował swoją siłę i wytrzymałość. Po paru dniach ów ćwiczeń pokemon zmierzył się ze Snivy Kasi. Trawiasty stworek próbował omamić atrakcją poke-wydre a kolejno atakował. Parę razy sztuczka się powiodła, jednak dzięki nowej taktyce smoczej trenerki została ona obalona. Mianowicie Aqua użył strumienia wody, dzięki któremu uciakł w górę przed serduszkami. Kiedy znajdował się w najwyższym punkcie doniesienia zmienił kierunek lotu na przeciwnika i podąrzył w dół, dokładając do strumienia wody stalowy ogon. Tak właśnie Snivy stała się niezdolna do walki, a Karo wraz z Oshawottem mogli się pochwalić wygraną walką bez żadnego cudu czy też szczęścia. Podczas kolejnej walki o odznakę Aqua tak jak poprzednio był ostatnim wyborem Kari w tej rundzie. Tym razem musiał zmierzyć się ze Scolipede Burgha. Stworek na początku został mocno otruty przez poke-robala, przez co jego siły podupadły. Mimo to specjalne treningi dawały się we znaki. Oshawott trzymał się bardzo dobrze, starał się nie zwracać uwagi na obrażenia. Dzielnie walczył do samego końca. Ostatecznie pokonał przeciwnika potężnym strumieniem wody. Ale musiał zmierzyć się z jeszcze jednym pokemonem Burgha - Leavanny. Nowy przeciwnik był pełny sił, kiedy Aqua ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Karola już chciała go powrócić, powiedzieć, że wrócą innym razem, jednak poke-wydra jej na to nie pozwoliła. Ostatkiem sił aktywował swoją zdolność, dzięki której wodnymi atakami mocno osłabił Leavanny, a ostatecznie dobił ją stalowym ogonem. Tym razem bitwa nie była wygrana dzięki szczęściu, ale dzięki wytrwałości i sile walki Aquy. Karola była mu za to ogromnie wdzięczna. Dlatego w podzięce kupiła mu pudełko pełne ulubionego przysmaku pokemona - jabłek. thumb|left|200px|Oshawott po zjedzeniu pudła pełnego jabłek Po wykluciu się Axew Oshawott pokazał swoją złą stronę, którą jest zazdrość. Karola poświęcała dużo czasu małego smokowi, przez co Aqua na każdym kroku dokuczał maluchowi. Pewnego razu kiedy nowowykluty stworek siedział na ramieniu właścicielki poke-wydra również na nie wskoczyła spychając tym samym malucha na ziemie. Axew bardzo się przestraszył i popłakał. Od tego momentu unikał wodnego pokemona. Na to całe zdarzenie Kari zareagowała bardzo nerwowo. Wydarła się na Oshawotta, zganiła go. Następnie podniosła malucha i zaczęła go pocieszać. Przez parę dni po tym incydencie właśicielka była bardzo zła na stworka. Nie trenowali, nawet nie rozmawiali. Podczas podróży Karola nie trzymała już Oshawotta na rękach, czy też nie siedział jej na ramieniu jak zwykle to było, tylko szedł obok niej. Natomiast cały czas, który kiedyś dziewczyna spędzała ze swoim starterem z Unovy teraz poświęcała na Axew. Zdesperowana wydra czuła się odepchnięta i niechciana. Oshawott czuł się ciężarem, dlatego postanowił uciec. Wcześnie rano, kiedy wszyscy jeszcze smacznie szpali wyszedł spod ciepłego śpiwora, przytulił się do Karo ostatni raz i odszedł w stronę ciemnego lasu. Napotkał tam wiele straszliwych bestii takich jak Beartici, Scolipede czy też Galvantule. Wiele nie raz chciał wrócić do swojej pani, jednak w tych momentach przypominam sobie o tym jak był traktowany. Spędził w ów lesie dwa dni. Sam, przerażony, zmarznięty, głodny, brudny. Bał ruszyć się z miejsca. W końcu zaczął tak bardzo tęsknić za swoją panię, że zaczął marzyć. Przypominał sobie o tych chwilach spędzonych razem. O tym jak go wybrała na pierwszego pokemona w Unovie, o tym jak razem ciężko trenowali, jak wygrywali kolejne bitwy oraz o pudle pełnym jabłek jaki dostał w prezencie za swoją ciężko pracę. Kiedy zaczął już tracić nadzieję, kiedy myślał, że śpi na jawie usłyszał znajomy głos wołający "Aqua! Aqua! Gdzie jesteś?". Na początku myślał, że majaczy, jednak wyrwał go z tej myśli głośny krzyk przerażenia i tęsknoty "Aqua!". Po tym okrzyku radości młoda trenerka rzuciła się na swojego pupila mocno go przytulając. "Aqua gdzieś ty się podziewał? Pewnie bardzo się wystraszyłeś co mały? Coś ty sobie myślał? Dlaczego odszedłeś? Wiesz jak się o ciebie bałam? Przez dwa dni nie spałam, tylko cie szukałam po całym tym przeklętym lesie. Ale nie ważne. Ciesze sie, że już cie znalazłam." Po tym wyznaniu mała wydra przytuliła swoją panią najmocniej jak tylko umiała i obiecała sobie, że już nigdy, ale to nigdy jej nie opuści, nawet na chwilę. Po odnalezieniu pokemona wszyscy udali się do Pc, gdzie Karola go wykąpała, nakarmiła, wyszczotkowała, a na koniec opatuliła w ciepły kocyk i podała gorącą herbatę. Niestety przez ten czas Oshawott dostał kataru, dlatego trenerka próbowała go wyleczyć. Kiedy tak siedziała z nim na kolanach i gorącym napojem przed sobą spojrzała na siedzącego na łózku obok Axew i zaczęła mówić. "Aqua... ja przepraszam. Wiem, że przez jakiś czas źle cie traktowała. Ja.. ja.. nie chciałam. Widzisz Axew to jeszcze dziecko. Dopiero się wykluł, musze mu poświęcić troszkę więcej czasu niż innym, ale to nie znaczy, że o tobie zapomniałam. Po prostu dziećmi trzeba się bardziej zajmować. Na początku myślałam, że mi w tym pomożesz, że raz będziemy sę nim opiekować. Uczyć jak żyć, jak się zachowywać, jak walczyć. Dopiero kiedy go zrzuciłeś na ziemie zdałam sobie sprawe z twojej zazdrości. Pamiętaj, zawsze będziesz dla mnie tak samo ażny. Nigdy nic się nie zmieni, tylko... w tedy.. Widzisz, Axew to prezent od mojego dziadka, dostałam go jeszcze jako jajko. Kiedy upadł na ziemie poczułam się, że zawiodłam. Zawiodłam dziadka. Dlatego przepełniła mnie złość. Chciałam się na tobie wyładować, żebyś zrozumiał swój zły postępek. Teraz wiem, że powinnam z tobą od razu porozmawiać. Przepraszam. tak bardzo cie przepraszam!" Po tym wyznaniu trenerka spuściła głowę i zaczęła szlochać. Oshawott wywinął się z kocyka, otarł łzy właścicielki i mocno ją przytulił, daląc jej znak, że również ją przeprasza i wybacza. Karola mocno go przytuliła i obiecała, że będzie już lepszą trenerką, dużo lepszą. Od tego momentu więź między Aquą, a Karolą znacznie się wzmocniła. Oboje zrozumieli jak bardzo są dla siebie ważni. Również polepszyły się kontakty Oshawotta i Axew. Mały smok ciągle się bał poke-wydry, traktował ją z dystansem i nadal starał się jej unikać, jednak to nie zniechęciło stworka. Ciągle starał się zrobić wszystko by smoczek mu przebaczył i aufał na nowo. Na szczęście w drodze do Nimbasy nadała się taka okazja. Ciag dalszy nastąpi .... Jako Dewott Ciąg dalszy nastąpi .... Samurott Charakter Ataki Ciekawostki